Weapons workbench (Fallout 4)
(Shelved gas tank) (Standing gas tank) |footer = }} The weapons workbench is a crafting station in Fallout 4. Usage Weapons workbenches can be found all over the Commonwealth, including one outside a house nearby the workshop in Sanctuary Hills, along with an armor workbench and a power armor station. The Sole Survivor can use the workshop to attach and detach weapon mods. The name of weapons can change depending on which mods are added to them. When applying a weapon mod, the player can rename the weapon, as long as it is not a unique weapon (legendary weapons with special names). Specific perks are required in order to create most mods; Gun Nut is used for ballistic gun mods, Blacksmith for melee weapon mods, and Science! for energy weapon mods. Some mods even require two different perks. There are multiple weapons workbenches with different appearances throughout the game; however, they all function identically. Crafting Standing gas tank variant Shelved gas tank variant Locations Within settlements These are associated with the workbench for the settlement. The player character will not be able to access these until they are aligned with the corresponding settlement. * Sanctuary Hills * Red Rocket truck stop * Hangman's Alley * Egret Tours Marina With the second rank of the Local Leader perk, the player character can craft weapons workbenches in other settlements. Other locations These can be used at any time by the player character. * Andrew station, upstairs. * Inside ArcJet Systems, alongside an armor workbench. * Beantown Brewery, by Tower Tom's terminal. * Breakheart Banks * One at the Cambridge raider base, on the second floor of the westernmost building. * One inside the Red Rocket gas station northeast of College Square. * Inside the Combat Zone. * Outside Corvega assembly plant, inside "Mass Chemical" building. * Croup Manor * Dalton farm * Diamond City market, at the Commonwealth Weaponry. * East Boston Preparatory School * Echo Lake Lumber * One on the roof and another in the basement of the Gunners plaza. * HalluciGen, Inc. * Haymarket Mall * Several inside the Prydwen. * Kendall Hospital * Kingsport Lighthouse * Lexington, on the back of a Red Rocket gas station, next to a power armor station. * Lexington, on rooftop overlooking a Red Rocket gas station. * Cambridge neighborhood, Super Mutant High Rise, near Mass Chemical. * Next to Super Mutant High Rise is a parking garage with a workbench on the ground level * Mass Pike Interchange * Outside Med-Tek Research in the parking garage. * National Park visitor's center * South Boston military checkpoint. * One at a raider camp south of South Boston military checkpoint. * Parkview Apartments, on the ground floor. * Pickman Gallery * Robotics disposal ground * One in the Gunner camp at the broken highway just west of Skylanes Flight 1981. * The Castle * Nuka-Town market * Longfellow's cabin Gallery Weapons workbench hightlighted.png|Weapons workbench model 1 Weapons workbench model2.png|Weapons workbench model 2 FO4_Art_Weapons_Workbench.jpg|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Weapons workbench loading screen 1.jpg|Loading screen FWW_weapons_workbench.png|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' model Category:Fallout 4 crafting tables ru:Оружейный верстак (Fallout 4) uk:Збройовий верстак (Fallout 4)